


Moonlit smooches

by Taurus_onthe_Run



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Frottage, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, SnowBaz, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 03:03:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15282162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurus_onthe_Run/pseuds/Taurus_onthe_Run
Summary: Just some shameless snogging





	Moonlit smooches

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I know its super super short but I'm just not feeling it completely. I may come back and revisit this one later, but for now enjoy!

Baz and Simon were pressed close, cold and hot hands intertwined under blankets. At first, Simon thought kissing Baz was a bit strange. Being a vampire, he had no body heat and his lips were always cold. Simon compared it to kissing a fish. But that was quickly overcome by how absolutely good it felt. Simon had never felt like he did when Baz kissed him. It always started with a blush, reaching all the way up to his ears. Then he would feel something tight in his stomach, something twisting but pleasant.  
Simon was rocketed out of his thoughts when Baz nipped at his bottom lip with one of his sharp teeth .He gasped sharply at the pain, but he didn’t hate it. He loved everything that Baz did to him. Baz was always the one to lead, always the dominant one.

Simon could taste iron on his tongue and pulled back to wipe it off. But before he could reach up, Baz grabbed his hand. His eyes looked hungry and wild as he focused in on Simon’s bleeding lip. Baz quickly lapped up the spilled blood, sucking Simon’s lip into his mouth. Simon moaned out, his free hand wrapping around his boyfriend. He felt Baz chuckle on top of him as he pried Simon’s mouth open further with his tongue. Simon would normally fight back, but he had a feeling that the vampire wouldn’t let him win this round. He brought his other hand around to the back of Baz’s dark locks and gave a sharp tug. Their mouths seperated with a pop and both of them were panting heavily.  
“Snow,” Baz looked like a mess, his eyes were glossy with want. “Can i bite you?” He asked gently, and followed it up with a soft kiss. As much as he would deny it, Simon was quite bashful and the way Baz took care of him made his heart flutter.

Simon blushed hard as he turned his head, exposing his neck to Baz. His eyes shut tight as Baz set light kisses up and down his neck. Baz brushed his nose against the juncture of Simon’s neck and shoulder, breathing in deeply before biting the soft skin. Simon whined in discomfort as he felt Baz lick at his mark.  
Simon felt Baz’s lips suction on top of the bite and could feel the effects already. He became woozy, hazy, floaty. Losing himself as the pain turned to pleasure. His inhibitions were fading away, as was his self control. 

TBC


End file.
